mmorangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
L'Enfer Déchu
Premier Boss: The Archaeomachinist Strategie : Il va? faire popper? ? des tourelles? laser sur le sol. Il vous faudra les détruire? dès que possible pour éviter de recevoir des dégâts? plus tard. Si votre groupe est assez intelligent pour les éviter complètement, vous pouvez juste vous attarder sur? le? boss tout en esquivant les faisceaux rouges qui apparaîtront.? L'esquive est importante non seulement parce qu'il va vous blesser, mais aussi parce qu'il guérira le boss. Le boss ne passera seulement que 5 fois pendant toute la durée? du combat. La plupart des groupes le tuera bien avant cette date. Aux alentours de 50 % hp, il appelera un "appui feu". Ce support jette une orbe sur le plancher. Peu de temps après une rangée de mauvais cercles rouges s'affichent. Rester en dehors d'eux, sinon vous risquez une mort certaine. Lorsqu'une ronde se termine, les cercles vont disparaître et revenir à un nouvel emplacement.? Evitez les? et vous vous en sortirez indemne, dans le pire des cas vous ressemblerez à un poulet rôti.? Second Boss: Arch Myrmidon ? HP: 58,473 ? Strategy: ? This guy comes with friends at the beginning of the fight.? They need to die first because they put a barrier up on the boss that makes him absorb damage. ? This is a dps check fight in the sense that you have a time limit to kill the boss.? This is the pillars in the arena that begin spewing green smoke on either side of the area, and move inward as time passes.? Noone should stand in the smoke and everyone needs to move in towards the safe zones until you either fail the dps check, or kill the boss.? Ce mec vient avec des amis au début de la lutte. Ils doivent mourir tout d'abord parce qu'ils mettent une barrière vers le haut sur le patron lui permettant d'absorber les dégâts. Il s'agit d'un combat de cocher dps dans le sens que vous avez une limite de temps pour tuer le boss. Il s'agit de piliers dans l'arène de commencent crachant la fumée verte de chaque côté de la zone et le déplacer vers l'intérieur au fil du temps. Personne ne devait être maintenue dans la fumée et tout le monde doit être déplacé vers les zones de sécurité jusqu'à ce que vous ne pas la cocher dps ou tuez le boss.? Third Boss: Engine Tyrant Prime & Alpha Stratégie : Il s'agit d'une rencontre de trois phases. ? Phase 1: Engine Tyrant Prime + 2 Adds ? Each add has approximately 21k hp.? They need to die first.? Reason being they are a source of damage that you can quickly get rid of, and they will heal the Engine Tyrants if left alone.? During the fight, red targetting circles will appear in the combat area and begin chasing players.? These should be avoided at all costs.? They will deal approximately 2k damage if you get hit by them.? Just make sure to not train them onto your fellow group members and you will do fine.? Once the adds are dead, you will only have to worry about Engine Tyrant Prime until he shields, signaling the start of phase 2.? The death of the adds marks the end of the red targeting circles. Phase 1: Premier Tyran moteur + 2 ajoute Chaque add a environ 21 k hp. Ils doivent mourir en premier. La raison est qu'ils sont une source de dommages? dont vous pouvez rapidement vous en débarrasser , et ils ne guériront pas les tyrans de moteur si il est laissé à lui-même. Pendant le combat, les cercles rouges? apparaîtront dans la zone de combat et commenceront la chasse aux joueurs. Ils doivent être éviter à tout prix.? Les dommages seront d'environ de 2 k? si vous êtes touché. Assurez-vous juste de ne pas les ne faire venir sur les autres membres de votre groupe et? ça fera l'affaire. Une fois? que les adds? seront mort, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous soucier du premier Tyran moteur jusqu'à ce qu'il se protège, et fasse débuter? le début de la phase 2. La mort des? adds marque la fin des cercles rouges. Phase 2: En alternance des tyrans de moteur Le premier Tyran de moteur se protégera lui-même, faisant qu'il sera immunisée contre tout dommage. Lorsque cela se produit, le? deuxième tyran de moteur? va se joindre au combat. Vous lutterez contre lui, exactement comme vous le faisiez sur l'originale jusqu'à? mette en place son bouclier rouge de l'immunité. Selon vos groupes de DPS, ils peuvent passer des coups quelques fois ou pas du tout. Le bouclier sera garder en alternance jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne meurt.? Phase 3: Moteur tyran + 2 ajoute La phase 3 apporte 2 adds dans la lutte et avec eux viennent les cercles rouges. Ignorer les adds et attaquez seulement le tyran restant. Il fera une sorte " d'enrage " en voyant son partenaire mourir, donc les dégâts infligés seront augmentées au cours de cette phase. Fourth Boss: The Executrix ? HP: 97,455 ? Strategy: ? 3 waves of adds –> Bombardment –>2 waves of adds –>Bombardment –>Boss–>Boss + adds ? When you first begin, run to the door on the left side where adds spawn.? This fight test the tanks ability to get and hold aggro of things.? You will have to fight 3 waves of monsters.? AFter the 3rd wave dies, a glowing orb will fall into the room and red targeting circles will begin to appear everywhere.? You could act like a headless chicken and run around aimlessly, or you can be smart and just move 3 steps to be out of the circle, let it go off, wait for new round of circles and move 3 steps again.? Less movement = less chance of ankles getting caught and killing you. ? Once that is over, 2 more groups of adds will come out of the same doorway.? After they die, the boss will descend into the area.? She is easy and doesn’t hit to hard.? The tank should try to move her as close to the doorway as possible because she will re-animate the dead monsters.? AoE them down while still smacking the boss.? Additionally, she will cast AoE spells in the area, just dodge them.? You should be good at dodging circles by now. ? ? ? ? Fifth Boss: Iron Catastrophe, Molten Xenolith, Primitive Melt ? HP: 87,710 each ? Strategy: ? You are up against three Molten Golems, the Iron Catastrophe, Molten Xenolith, & Primitive melt.? They activate and join the battle based on pre-set timers.? You start out fighting the Iron Catastrophe.? The Molten Xenolith will join in @ 25 seconds into the fight, and the Primitive Melt will join the party at 1:25 into the fight.? All three have the same abilities and health pool (Not shared health pool, just same hp). ? There are 2 main mechanics in this fight.? Well, 1 really but yeah…? #1) They have a frontal Column attack that you must dodge.? #2) They will cast eruption.? When this occurs, they are immune to damage, stop moving and start spilling lava.? It begins at their body and steadily moves outward a great distance.? In case you weren’t away, Lava = Bad. (You’d be amazed how many times we’ve had randoms run into the lava during runs… facepalm).? If you have more than 1 active at a time, they will stagger casting this so you’ll get to fight them 1 at a time for a while with some minor overlap.? Keep dpsing them down 1 at a time while dodging lava and AoE abilities and you’ll be fine. ? ? Final / Last Boss: The Ascendant ? HP: 146,183 ? Strategy: ? First you will have to kill 3 adds.? No big deal, just grab them and kill them.? Next you will have to kill 5 at once.? Alright, same thing.? Tank them and kill them.? The Wicker will toss you a heal every once in a while.? When all the adds are dead, The evil voice in the sky will Ascend one of the former adds, making it grow in both size and power.? Start the fight by taking him to the left side of the room (when facing the open wall where the Wicker is battling the evil force). ? During the fight, you will get sandstorms.? When one occurs, you need to be against the far left or right wall, or else the sand will basically eat you alive.? The first one appears while you are killing the starter trash, and it will continue for the rest of the fight. ? The boss will line one of the outer side walls with electricity bombs.? You need to be on the opposite side of the room when this happens.? These always start on the right hand side of the room, then alternate sides. ? Last ability you need to be aware of is a gigantic frontal column attack.? Just stay out of the white marker on the floor and you’ll be fine.? When the boss reaches 10-20k hp, he will summon 3 adds.? This is usually where groups fail.? The tank needs to pick these up before they ravage the healer and rest of the group.? Most groups I have seen have had the tank scramble to pick them up while everyone just zergs down the boss, ignoring adds. z un des tyrans. Quand l'un meurt, il signale le début de la Phase 3.? ? Quatrième Boss : L'exécutrice HP: 97 455Stratégie : 3 vagues d'ajoute – > bombardement – > 2 vagues d'ajoute – > bombardement – > Boss– > Boss + ajoute Lorsque vous commencez, courir vers la porte du côté gauche où ajoute spawn. Cette lutte tester la capacité des réservoirs d'obtenir et de tenir l'aggro des choses. Vous devrez combattre 3 vagues de monstres. Après la mort de la troisième vague, un Orbe rougeoyant tombera dans la pièce et rouge ciblant les cercles commenceront à apparaître partout. Vous pourriez agir comme un poulet sans tête et courir sans but, ou vous pouvez être intelligent et il suffit de déplacer 3 étapes pour être hors du cercle, laissez-le éteint, attendre pour la nouvelle série de cercles et déplacent à nouveau les 3 étapes. Moins de mouvement = moins de chance de se faire attraper des chevilles et vous tuer. Une fois de plus, 2 plus de groupes d'ajoute sortira de l'embrasure de la porte même. Après leur mort, le patron descendra dans la région. Elle est facile et ne frapper fort. Le réservoir devrait tenter d'amener la femme comme à proximité de la porte d'entrée que possible parce qu'elle va réactiver les monstres morts. AoE eux vers le bas tandis que toujours claquer le patron. En outre, elle va jeter des sorts d'AoE dans la région, seulement esquiver les. Vous devriez être bon à esquiver les cercles maintenant. < vidéo Guide bientôt > Cinquième Boss : Fer Catastrophe, xénolite fondu, fondu primitif HP: 87 710Stratégie : Vous êtes contre trois Golems en fusion, la Catastrophe de fer, xénolite fondu et fonte Primitive. Ils activer et rejoignez la bataille basée sur minuteries préréglées. Vous commencez à lutter contre la Catastrophe de fer. Le xénolite fondu se joindront pour @ 25 secondes dans le combat, et la fonte primitif rejoindra le parti à 01:25 dans la lutte. Tous les trois ont les mêmes capacités et la piscine de santé (non partagée santé piscine, hp tout de même). Il y a deux mécaniciens principaux dans cette lutte. Eh bien, 1 vraiment mais ouais... #1) ils ont une attaque frontale de colonne que vous devez esquiver. #2) Éruption, ils seront jetés. Dans ce cas, ils sont immunisés contre endommager, arrêtez et démarrez tout déversement de lave. Il commence à leur corps et déplace progressivement vers l'extérieur une grande distance. Dans le cas où vous n'étiez pas là, lave = mauvais. (Vous seriez surpris combien de fois nous avons eu randoms courir dans la lave lors des exécutions... facepalm). Si vous avez plus de 1 active à un moment, ils échelonnera cette coulée ainsi que vous obtiendrez pour les combattre 1 à la fois pendant un certain temps avec certains chevauchements mineurs. Gardez dpsing leur baisse de 1 à la fois tout en esquivant les lave et les capacités de l'AoE et vous serez bien. < vidéo Guide bientôt > Boss final / dernier : L'Ascendant HP: 146 183Stratégie : Tout d'abord, vous devrez tuer 3 ajoute. Pas grand chose, juste les attraper et de les tuer. Ensuite, vous devrez tuer 5 en même temps. Bon, même chose. Les citernes et les tuer. L'osier sera toss vous un heal de temps en temps. Lorsque tous les ajoute sont mort, la voix du mal dans la volonté du ciel Ascend l'un de l'ancienne ajoute, ce qui en fait grandir en taille et en puissance. Commencez le combat en lui tirant sur le côté gauche de la salle (quand il est face au mur ouvert où l'osier est aux prises avec la force maléfique). Pendant le combat, vous obtiendrez des tempêtes de sable. Dans un cas, il faut être contre le mur d'extrême gauche ou à droit, ou bien le sable sera fondamentalement vous manger tout cru. L'une s'affiche pendant que vous tuer la corbeille de départ, et il se poursuivra pendant le reste de la lutte. Le patron sera en ligne le mur côté extérieur avec des bombes de l'électricité. Vous devez être sur le côté opposé de la pièce lorsque cela se produit. Ceux-ci commencent toujours sur le côté droit de la pièce, puis les côtés alternes. Vous devez être au courant de la dernière capacité est une crise gigantesque colonne frontale. Juste rester en dehors de la marque blanche sur le plancher, et vous serez amende. Lorsque le patron atteint 10-20 k hp, il va convoquer 3 ajoute. C'est habituellement là où les groupes échouent. Le réservoir doit ramasser ces avant elles ravagent le guérisseur et le reste du groupe. J'ai vu la plupart des groupes ont eu la ruée de réservoir pour venir les chercher si tout le monde ajoute des zergs juste vers le bas le boss, ignorant.? ? ? Catégorie:encours